


Elemental

by scy



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensei has to know his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about Kensei testing himself and figure that he likely did that some more. These are some of the ways he might choose, there are others. Style-wise, this is rather experimental.

**Water**

The ocean was worth crossing for many reasons, and he noticed each wave and tasted their spray at the bow of the ship. Just after dawn he glanced around and when the sailors were wrestling with the winds, he stepped off the stern and went under the next swell of water.

**Fire**

The desert was the flattest expanse he'd ever seen and in spite of the miles he'd walked, the horizon never met the ground. Heat gave the land a shimmer that he tried to ignore, and with each step, his legs quivered, as collapse threatened, but he wiped the sweat out of his eyes and pressed on.

 

**Air**

The cliff was the highest one he could scale with pick axe and rope and when he got to the top, the height was dizzying. He looked down through the sparse clouds and could barely make out anything on the ground hundreds of feet down. He picked up a stone and tested its weight briefly on his palm before hurling it over the edge. When he couldn't see it land, he stepped off and followed it down.

**Earth**

The cemetary was just like every other graveyard he'd passed, but he'd stopped in this town, made trouble, and gotten himself past the gates. He tried to move, coughed into the thin shroud covering him and as he listened, could hear living things in the dark all around him. He tore the cloth away from his face and started clawing his way upwards.


End file.
